


Moonlight Sonata

by YukiRivera



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ice Skating, Inspired by Music, New love, Snow, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRivera/pseuds/YukiRivera
Summary: Years have past since the trio grew out of their mystical pajamas along with the villains of the night. One villain in particular grew to make a name for herself in the daylight hours. Luna Saito, or Luna Girl, grew to be one of the top Figure Skaters in the United States despite her severe sun allergy. Growing up in the shadows of the moon left the girl closed off to the rest of the world. That is until she fell in love and the world opened their arms to her. Life was perfect until one drunk driver stripped Luna of all she held dear. Now only weeks after the death of her beloved wife, Luna is left to pick up the pieces of her life and continue to work towards the one thing she has always wanted; a spot in the 2022 Winter Olympics.Not knowing where to turn she returns to her roots where an unexpected visitor from her past shakes Luna to her core. Will she be able to pick up the pieces of her life and move on? Or will Luna fall short in not only her personal life but in the ice rink ?





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A new beginning after death.
> 
> Inspired by Shatter Me by Lindsay Sterling

A shiver ran up her spine as she gracefully glided around the ice again. The chill of the ice rink normally calmed the chaos that was her life. But this time even the ice seemed to be fighting her. Taking a deep breath, she sped up preparing for her signature Salchow jump followed by expert footwork.

"One, two, three", she counted in her head as she took the three steps into the jump. Feeling her blade touch down on the ice she threw her leg out to complete the turn only to be thrown off balance and land on her hip.

“Ow God damn it,” she shouted pounding her fists on the ice. “I can’t do anything right.” The black spandex legging did little to break her call and her blue and black athletic jacket was just as useless at keeping the cold at bay. Frustrated and angry she covered her face in her hands letting the warm tears sting her cheeks.

“Luna,” her coach called from the edge of the rink. “Luna are you okay?”

Stifling a sob, she quickly brushed away her tears and stood, feeling the pain of an already forming bruise. “Yes, Demetrius I’m fine.”

“Why don’t we call it a night yeah? It’s already five in the morning and we’ve been here since nine. The sun is about to come up.”

Silently cursing her severe sun allergy, she made her way to her coach who thankfully had fresh coffee waiting for her. Demetrius was in his fifties with salt and pepper curly hair and one of the best figure skating coaches in the States. Having no children of his own he took Luna on as a student and surrogate daughter at the age of seven. Despite their significant differences in appearance, the two were often mistaken as father and daughter. As Luna grew older their relationship grew. She often sought him out for advice rather than her own parents. Luna could not help but smile as she approached the edge of the rink. Demetrius had always been there for her and he deserved the best skater she could give him.

“My dear don’t you think you should take some time off? It’s only been two days since the funeral,” he asked his voice dripping with concern.

Luna ignored the question, focusing on untying her skates. He was probably right. As much as it pained her to admit. And he was probably right that she shouldn’t be pushing herself the ways that he did tonight.   
Maria had only been dead for a week and Luna still couldn’t focus.

“Luna?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what? My shitty skating, the music I can’t decide on or Maria?” she snapped slipping on her shoes and packing up her beloved skates.

“Maria.”

“No, I don’t,” she muttered touching the snowflake necklace tucked under her shirt.

“Okay well then let’s discuss Salt Lake City. The competition is only four months away and you still haven’t picked the music for the free skate or the short program. And you have yet to choreograph any of the routine. We need to get the ball rolling otherwise you'll end up at the bottom of your division. This is the year Luna. If you want to make it to Beijing in 2022 then you need to get your head in the game now,” Demetrius stated handing over the coffee.

“I know, I know,” she groaned running her hands over her white braid.

“You need to have the music at least by the time we get to Estes Park,” he ordered as he picked up his things to leave. “The plane leaves tonight at nine. I’ll swing by to pick you up about eight.”

“Eight? Isn’t that pushing it?” she asked. Getting through airport security and baggage was a nightmare. Let alone all the layovers from Houston to Denver.

“I contracted a pilot for the next four months that way we won’t have to worry about possibly aggravating your allergy. She agreed to fly at night so the usual airport bull won’t be a problem either.”

“Oh,” Luna muttered clearly startled at the lengths her coach went for her. “Great. I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

“Just be ready,” he called out waving his hand in farewell.

Still stunned, Luna made her way to the locker room showers. Memories of her home town filled her head as she washed off the night’s sweat. Luna Girl vs. the PJ Pests. She left Estes Park when she was ten to start training with Demetrius, leaving the city and the Luna Girl persona behind. “I wonder what happened to the Luna board,” she muttered to the empty room.

~~~

“Hey there kitty cat,” Amaya smiled through the steam of her caramel macchiato.

“You are never going to stop calling me that are you?” Conner snickered taking the seat opposite her.

“Would you prefer CatBoy like back in the day?”

“Sheeet,” he scoffed dragging out the e dramatically, “that was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, but it was fun. How are things at the dojo?”

“Oh, you know same shit different day. My testing for the black belt is coming up soon.”

“That’s right. Which degree is it again?” she asked rolling her eyes. She had only been listening to him brag about training for it for the last three months.

“Fifth degree,” he remarked thrusting his chin in the air.

Amaya hid her small smile behind her coffee as she took another sip. Maria loved to tease Connor when she came by for a visit. God how she missed her step sisters laugh. Amaya had been an only child until she was thirteen when her parents’ marriage had fallen apart. It didn’t take long for her father to find a new wife. And with her came Maria. The girl was two years her senior with raven black hair and mahogany eyes. She had a year-round sun kissed tan that Amaya was constantly jealous of and a personality that drew everyone to her. It came as no surprise when Maria announce one night that she was leaving to study fashion in New York. Their father was furious, but Amaya couldn’t be happier. Fashion had always been a passion of her step sisters. And when she landed the job of lead designer for the US Figure Skating, Amaya was so excited she jumped at the news. Maria finally had the ultimate opportunity to let her creativity flow.

It wasn’t long after Amaya opened the Estes Park Aviary that she received a call from Maria with even more exciting news. While touring in Paris she met a skater named Luna Saito. They fell in love and quickly married so it wouldn’t interfere with the season. Amaya was hurt at first that she was not able to attend the ceremony; but a ceremony is just a ceremony. What Amaya really looked forward to throwing her a party. And knowing Maria, she would have a huge party when she returned home. But she never did.

Maria and Luna’s life were an endless back and forth of skating and fashion shows that sent them all over the world. It had been years since Amaya saw her sister in person. Despite the frequent calls promising she would visit. After the accident, Amaya would never see her sister’s smile again.

“Hey. Earth to Amaya. Amaya?” Conner called out tapping her shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Lost in thought,” she said coming back to reality.

“How are you holding up?” Concern had spread across Connor's face like melted butter. It was only a couple days since Maria’s funeral, and after the scene with her father he had a feeling this was more than just coffee between old friends.

“I’m okay. I miss her Conner.” Tears began welling up in her eyes prompting him to slide into the booth beside her.

“I know. I miss her too. She made the best mixers and had the funniest stories. Did you ever meet her wife?” he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

“No. After Dad started screaming and we got into that argument she left.”

“I’m sorry Amaya. And not to be rude but your father is a complete ass,” he said in all seriousness.

“You’re not being rude, you’re right. He is an ass and showed his true colors. Who the hell screams at a widow during a funeral? It wasn’t her fault Maria died. If anything, he should have been throwing his fit at the drunk who slammed into her,” she muttered trying to suppress even more tears from falling.

Feeling his friend’s chest heave in a silent cry her pulled her close to his chest and placed his chin on her head. Connor couldn’t imagine what she was going through. To have her sister ripped away and her father acting so shamefully. He was surprised to see her today. But then again, she had always been the strongest of the three. Once her crying subsided, he pulled away to look her in the eye.

“Hey Owlette, you feeling better?”

“Oh God don’t call me that,” she laughed, playfully punching him in the chest. “Ugh, I’m fine. Just needed a good cry, I guess. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “I heard you got a new contract.”

“Yeah. An ice skater for the next four months. But it’s odd.”

“How so?”

“The guy that called said that he was her coach and wants to travel only at night.”

“Uh why? Are you transporting a vampire or something?” Connor asked. He was no pilot by any means but even he knew that was an odd request.

“Apparently she has a severe rare skin allergy and he wants to keep her exposure as limited as possible, so it doesn’t affect her performance.”

Connor sat there thinking as Amaya gathered her things. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to be in Fort Worth in five hours. The flight did not take that long, but it was about two hours to the airport, and another hour or so to prepare for the flight. It took quite a while to check everything and make sure it was fueled up. And Amaya was always one for punctuality.

“You know a sun allergy might explain something,” he said absentmindedly.

“Explain what?”

“Luna Girl. Always coming out at night and it never seemed like she had friends outside of moths. Kind of hard to be friends with anyone your own age when you can’t go outside during the day,” he said softly.

Amaya paused just before leaving the coffee shop taking in his words. “I haven’t thought about her in years. You’re probably right you know. I wonder where she is.”

“No clue. Just a random thought that popped in my head.”

“Well as much as I want to continue down memory lane I’ve got a plane waiting for me. I’ll text you when I get back,” she smiled. With a wave of her hand she was out the door and heading off towards the red F-150 truck parked at the corner.

Connor watched her go his heart breaking for her. It had been an exhausting week for his best friend and with Greg still at the university, he was the only one there to comfort her. Maybe jumping back into work will be the best thing for her, he thought downing the last of his coffee.


End file.
